Ruh-ul Mesnevi/68
68.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 135. دید شخصی فاضلی پر مایه ای TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Ona dedim ki: “Sevgilinin sırlarını gizli kapaklı geçmek daha hoştur. Sen, artık hikâyelere kulak ver, işi onlardan anla! I said, "'Tis best to veil the secrets of 'The Friend.'So give good heed to the morals of these stories 136. آفتابی درمیان سایه ای TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Dilbere ait sırların, başkalarına ait sözler içinde söylenmesi daha hoştur.” div> That is better than that the secrets of 'The Friend' Should be noised abroad in the talk of strangers." ديد شخصى فاضلى ير ماية ...........آفتابى درميان ساية Şahs, insânın ve gayrının karaltısına derler ki ırakdan görünür. Burda şahs tabiri mer'înin ırakdan zuhuruna göredir. Nitekim bu mânadan beyt-i âtide hilâl ile tabîr eyledi. Zîrâ hilâl ufk-ı semâda zahir olmak ile halk biri birlerine ırakdan işaret ederler. Şahs ile zâtın miyânında fark budur ki zât 'eamdır. Zîra cisme ve cismin gayrıya ıtlak olunur. Nitekim zât-ı Hak denilir. Şahs ise cisme mahsûsdur. 122 Fazl, bazı ahvâl u umurda âhir üzerine ziyâdelikdir. Burada murâd fezâil-i zâtiyyedir. Mâye her nesnenin aslıdır. Mâye-dâr, mâl-dâra derler. Mana-yı mısra-ı evvel budur ki; pâdişâh intizâr halinde iken Allah tealâ tasdîk-i rüya eyleyip bir şahs gördü ki her fazl-ı zâtı ve hüner-i sıfatı ile mü-tehallî olmuş ve her mâye-i kemâlden hazz-ı evfâ vü nasîb-i evfer bulmuş idi. Zîrâ pür lafzı bu umûma alâmetdir. Ve pür-mâye hakîkatde mâ-kablini beyândır. Sual olunursa ki ırakdan görünen şahsın fâzıl u pür-mâye olduğu nerden malûm oldu? Cevab budur ki feraset ile bildi. Feraset ise Hak'dır. Nitekim hadîsde gelir:311 اتقوا فراسة المؤمن فانه ينظر بنورالله Ve bir dahi fâzıl u pür-mâye olmak zâtında ol şahsın hâli olduğun beyândır. Mana-yı mısra-ı sânî budur ki, gölge ortasında güneş gibi bir şahıs gördü ki sâir halka nisbetle gölgeden güneş gibi idi. Bu temsilin mâ-kabline münâsebeti budur ki, bu mâna işrâk-ı şemsde vaki olmuş idi. Pes işaret eder ki, tü-lu-ı âf-tâb ile zulümât-ı âlem zail olduğu gibi ol şahsın zuhûruyla dahi küdû-ret muzmahill oldu. Bade-zâ bu kelâmda işaret vardır ki, nefs-i hayvânîyi ir-şâd için tayîn olunan fazl ile mevsûf idi. Ve fazlda enbiyâ vü evliya tefâvüt üzerinedir. Nitekim Kuran'da gelir:312 تلك الرسل فضلنا بعضهم علا بعض Ve bunların tefâzülü alâyık-ı cismâniyyeden teberrî manasınadır, demek hatadır. Zîrâ cümlesi alâyık-ı cismâniyeden değil belki alayık-ı rûhâniyeden bile berî 311.Müminin ferasetinden korkunuz. Çünkü o, Allah'ın nuru ile bakar. (Sünen-i Tir-mizî, Tefsir-i Sure, 15) 312.İşte bu peygamberlerinden bir kısmını diğerlerinden üstün kıldık. (Bakara 253) değiştir 207 idi. Bazılarının esbâb-ı zahireye mülâbesesi inkıta-ı bâtınlarını ve tecerrüd-i manevîlerini münâfî değildir. Ve illâ vusûl-i ilâ'l-lah hâsıl olmamak lâzım gelirdi. Pes bunlar velâyet-i zâtıyye cihetinden nefs-i vahidedir. Onuncun hadîsde gelir:313 لاتفضلو بين الانبياء Velâkin bazı zuhuratla biri birlerinden mümtazlardır. Meselâ Hazret-i Süleyman aleyhisselâm mecmû-ı mülk ile zuhur bulmak ile ve Hazret-i Isâ aleyhisselâm mehdde kelâm ve rûhü'l-kudüs ile te'yîd ve ihyâ-i mevtî ve emsâliyle. Ve Hazret-i Mûsâ aleyhisselâm tekellüm ve mucizât-ı tıs'a ile ve Hazret-i Salih aleyhisselâm nâke ile ve Hazret-i Hud aleyhisselâm rîh-i akım ile ve Hazret-i ibrahim aleyhisselâm hullet ü nârdan necatla ve Hazret-i Yusuf aleyhisselâm cemâl-i bari ve tabîr-i rüya ile. 123 Ve gayrılar dahi nice havass-ı şerife ile ve bizim peygamberimiz fahr-ı âlem sallallahu aleyhi vesellem seyyid-i veled-i âdem ve hatemü'n-nebiyyîn olmak ile ve livâi'l-hamd ve makâm-ı Mahmûd ve Kuran ve mirâc ve rü'yet ve emsâliyle müstesna olmuşlardır. Ve Kuran'da gelir:314 وكان فضل الله عليك عظيما Sırrı budur ki, cümle-i enbiyâya ihsan olunan teşrifatın cümlesini ihrazdan sonra nice havass ile dahi sâirler üzerine tafdîl olundular. Hususan tecelli-i zâtı ile. Pes azîm lafzında işaret vardır ki bizim peygamberimizin hakîkatde fazlu'l-llâhu'l-azîmin her vechle ona fazl u rahmet olduğu cemî-i esmâ-i hüs-nâ yüzünden tecellî bulduğudur. Nitekim kendileri dahi cemi avalime fazl-ı ilâhi ve rahmet-i nâ-mütenâhî olmuşlardır, f'efhem cidden. Ayn; 315 زمين واسمان در سايهءاو Çün Enbiyâ aleyhimüsselâm zikr olunan derecât ile tefâzıl buldular. Evliyâ-ı kiram dahi 316 العلماء ورثت الانبياء mucebince biri birleri üzerine bazı hasâîs ile râcih oldular. Ve ol ki cümle-i esmâ-i İlâhiyye mazhariyyet ile cemiyyet-i kübrâ buldu, cemi merâtibde irşada kadir oldu. Ve mısrâ-ı sânîde mürşdi-i kâmilin bedenini sayeye ve hakikatini âf-tâbe teşbîh vardır. Nûr-ı âf-tâb saye ile zahir olduğu gibi nûr-ı hakîkat dahi sâye-i vücûd ile ma'lûm ve mer'î olur. Zîra vücûd-ı zıllî ol nurun âyînesidir. Velâkin saye isbât etmek mazharda zahirin zuhuru itibariyledir. Ve illâ fî-nefsi'l-emr sayeden dahi mücerreddir. Nitekim terakkî edip büyürler. 313. Peygamberler arasında kıyas yapmayınız. (Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitâbu'l-Enbiyâ 35) 314. Allah'ın senin üzerinde iyiliği çoktur. (Nisa 113) 315. Yer ve gök onun gölgesindedir. 316. Alimler peygamberlerin varisleridir. (Sahih-i Buhârî, Kitâbu'1-Ilm 10)